


i'm not broken (just a little bit bent)

by phoebo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/pseuds/phoebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio has seen a impressive variety of strange things in his life. A guy destroying his front door and then coming in with the most fearful face in the world isn't that odd, really. He gets a bit weirded out when the guy doesn't flinch when he shoot him in the chest but gives him a desperate look. He has tons of freckles on his cheeks and beautifully shaped lips, and he seems so hopeless yet so powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not broken (just a little bit bent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemiolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/gifts).



> These are six snippets of a bigger AU i'm not going to write. Originally posted on my livejournal account.

i.

Sergio has seen a impressive variety of strange things in his life. A guy destroying his front door and then coming in with the most fearful face in the world isn't that odd, really. He gets a bit weirded out when the guy doesn't flinch when he shoot him in the chest but gives him a desperate look. He has tons of freckles on his cheeks and beautifully shaped lips, and he seems so hopeless yet so powerful.

«What are you?» he asks, and he's not trying to fight anymore: he knows he can't win, and he hasn't slept for three days in a row thanks to the last hunt.  
«I'm an Angel.» he says. He barely moves his eyes when he speaks. His look is now glazed, fixed on a point behind Sergio.  
And Sergio feels something hitting him hard in his stomach, then all the air is leaving his lungs and he feels breathless.  
«Ok.» he says. He isn't really ok, though.

Then, the Angel stays and he doesn't even know why.

ii.

Sergio is peeling and apple, biting his lower lip trying hard to make it perfectly. His knife slides back and forward meticulously. The Angel watches, as he always do.

It's been two months. Sergio hasn't asked questions, but they are barely staying on the tip of his tongue. He rebukes himself for this, questioning the will of God and shit, but he's curious. And scared, mostly scared. The Angel sits on his couch for the better part of the day, and when Sergio leaves for a couple of weeks to go and kill monsters as he always does, the other one is there waiting for him when he comes back. He never asked to with him, by the way. He looks like he's waiting for something that is never going to happen.

«Are you lying to me?» he blurts suddenly. The apple is only half peeled by now.  
The Angel doesn't pretend he didn't understand. Sergio likes it. «No.» he answers.  
«What if I don't believe in God? What if I don't trust you.»  
A hint of a smile flashes on the Angel's face. Sergio can't help but being scared. Again. «They say you have no other choice but believe and trust.»  
«God gave us that choice.» he replies shortly. The Angel smiles for real now. «Do you have a name?» he asks again.  
«You wouldn't be able to pronounce it even if I told you,» he says, staring at the wall in front of him, «but once they called me Fernando.»  
Sergio nods. «Why are you here, Fernando? What do you want from me?»  
Fernando bites his lip. «There's Civil War in Heaven. I'm running away. I'm falling.»

iii.

Today, Fernando (the names still rolls pleasantly on his tongue) looks a lot sadder than ever. He still thinks that angel shouldn't show emotions, but maybe that's a part of falling.

«Can I see your wings?» he says, because of course he can't think of a better way to cheer him up.  
Fernando shrugs. «I think they might be fading, but yeah. Look at the wall behind me.» Then he blinks and the little lamp over their heads flickers, and the wall becomes black. He realizes later that it's the shadow of his wings. He sighs.

They are big, of course, and they are scaring. They radiate power and Sergio wishes he could touch them, he wishes he could trace the blurred boundaries with his fingers (he gets it now, why Fernando says that they are fading). He craves.

«I like them.» he says instead. Fernando smiles sadly.

iv.

Fenando says «I'm tired.» and Sergio thinks _Goddammit_ and then he bites his tongue. He shouldn't feel tired. He shouldn't feel. He takes him hunting to keep him awake, but when they come home Sergio falls asleep on the couch.

v.

Fernando wakes him up in the middle of the night holding his hand.  
«It's near. I can't hear them anymore. I can barely feel my wings.»  
Sergio tighten the grip on his hand.  
«Will you help me?» he asks. Sergio nods. Fernando says ok, and then he falls asleep. Sergio holds him for the rest of the night.

vi.

Fernando wakes up and he rubs his eyes. He blinks a lot, now, and watches the world with the eyes of a little children. «Hi.» he says to Sergio. «I remember.» he adds, and Sergio mentally thanks God for this.

«I need something.» he says. «I think… I think I need to eat.» He sits uncomfortably on the bed, shifting to adjust his position. «I feel so many things.» he says again. «I feel the need to talk.» he looks at the room and he opens his mouth a couple of times, but nothing come out. Sergio doesn't rush him. Then, finally.  
«I like you.» he says, and smiles.  
Sergio laughs. «That's a good thing. I like you too.» He stands up. «Now, let's go and eat proper breakfast.»

He walks away and he realizes three steps later that Fernando is not following him. He's still on the bed, fidgeting.  
«Sergio?» he asks in a low voice, staring at the floor.  
«Yes?»  
Fernando looks at him and he still has too many freckles on his cheeks and his lips are still beautifully shaped. «Can I stay?»  
«Like you ever needed to ask.» says Sergio rolling his eyes. Fernando smiles, and he's not too hopeless and too powerful anymore.


End file.
